1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to insulated containers and more particularly to a container for storing and shipping articles which must be heavily insulated from the elements so that they can be maintained at constant temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Certain materials in the form of liquids, semi-liquids and powders must be maintained at a preselected temperature during shipping. Heretofore the practice has been to put each type of material in a particular vessel and then to place said vessel in an insulated container. Since the vessels for different materials vary in size and shape, specialized insulated containers have to be made.